


lights

by strawberryrosewood



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashed Tom, Kidnapping, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr request, Watch out for that, i tried my best anon, implied - Freeform, not really any romance in this, not smut, post-The End, putting that tag because of these following ones, tagging this as tomtord for visibility theres, theres a joke about bdsm at the start so yknow, toms a little shit and tord is too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrosewood/pseuds/strawberryrosewood
Summary: tom wakes up to a very bright room, no way to move, and an old friend.--originally requested by an anon who wanted an SFW fic of tord and a tied up tom
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	lights

Everything was too bright.

For a second, Tom thought it may be the sun, shining through his windows _just_ right, where it nearly blinded him just when he decided to wake up; a personal little ‘fuck you’ from nature itself to start off his day. But no, it couldn’t have been that; through the splitting headache and blurred vision it was causing, he could at least register that the source was much too unnatural for it to be that. Perhaps he had forgotten to the lights off in his apartment before passing out for the night.

His vision cleared, slowly, and with it came the realization and subsequent dread of what the source really was.

Above him were fluorescent light fixtures, serving to illuminate a grey, concrete room that he definitely didn’t recognize. They buzzed incessantly above him, somehow amplifying the silence and deafening him all at once. His head pounded against his skull, and his neck ached as he tried to get a bearing on his situation. He was sure his other limbs would ache too, whenever he moved them. In fact-

His wrists pulled against their binds, the rope scratching painfully at his skin as a result. _Great,_ he thought, _as if this couldn’t be MORE unsettling._ His hands were tied behind his back, and he was apparently bound to a chair in this grey, too-bright room. If someone was around to hear it, he’d probably make a joke about this being some weird, BDSM kink thing. Actually, now that he thought about it-

_Nope, not entertaining that thought._

He opened his mouth to call out for someone- anyone, in fact- but he didn’t have to- the door in front of him swung open, revealing who had captured him in the first place.

Now that he knew who had put him in this situation, he was really wondering what he had done to deserve a morning this fucking batshit insane.

The figure stepped into the light, the door closing behind him and leaving the two alone in the room. Tom took notice of the red, metallic device replacing his left (er.. right? Tom couldn’t remember, and he didn’t entirely care either) arm, and the corresponding scars on that side of his face as well. For a while, the two just glared at each other.

At least that hadn’t changed between them.

Eventually, Tom leaned back in his seat, taking a wide, sweeping look at the situation as hand, and finally asked, “Well, what the hell is this?”

Tord cocked his head to the side slightly. “Excuse me?”

“I went to bed in my apartment last night, and now I’m in this.. creepy ass serial killer room, and I can’t move, and _you’re_ here, and I think at the very least I deserve to know what’s going on because, holy shit, Tord, in case you haven’t noticed you are the FIRST PERSON I’ve seen this morning-”

“It’s two in the afternoon, actually.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Oh, _gladly._ ” Tord turned back towards the door. He wasn’t actually going to leave- he came here for a reason, after all. It was worth it to hear the desperation in the other’s voice, though.

“No, Tord-! I- agh, look, I’m sorry, I’m sure this is just a biiiig misunderstanding-”

Tord turned back again. “What part of this is a misunderstanding? You being away from home, or trying to kill me with a- what was it again? A _harpoon gun?_ Really, now, you have to admit it’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?”

“Says the guy who destroyed our house with a bigass mecha.”

“Enough,” Tord said at once, taking in a deep breath before slowly smiling at the other. Tom was just about to make some quip about it being creepy as hell when he continued.

“You’re here because I need you, Tom.”

Tom looked down at the ropes binding him, then back up to the other. “Dinner and a movie first. God, Tord, where are your manners?”

Tord blinked slowly at the brit in what he hoped to convey was annoyance, then continued.

“The truth of the matter is, you are my foil. You’re the one who took me down and uncovered what I was doing. And believe me, Tom, whether you know it or not, that’s commendable. And you know what they say; if you can’t beat them, join them.”

“..you.. brought me here to tell me you.. wanna move back in.. again??”

“Oh, Tom. I never thought I’d miss how stupid you are.”

Tord stepped closer, and Tom could see the beginnings of another smile on his scarred face.

“I want you to join me.”

Tom hesitated at first. And then he snorted, and that became a giggle, and then he was just full on laughing at Tord, as if it was the funniest shit he had ever heard. 

“Tom,” the norski began, as if tired from the other’s shenanigans. “Tom, stop- just, would you please- oh, for god's sake-- _TOM!”_

The brit stifled his laughter at once, and Tord could already tell he was about to say something like, ‘ _jeez, Tord, its only a joke!! bluh bluh I’m a major fucking pain in the ass hahahaha!!!!’_

“It’s not a joke. It's _far_ from a joke. I want you on my side, genuinely. You’ve clearly proved yourself a valuable asset, and-”

“In your dreams, loser.”

“-and,” he continued, “I frankly don’t care what you have to say about it. We have plenty of time, after all. I’m sure I can get you to change your mind.”

He turned to leave, and Tom scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tord didn’t respond. Tom repeated it, a tinge of nervousness piercing his previously joking tone. “Tord? What-- What is that supposed to mean?”

Tord turned slightly back to the other, enough for him to see the smile on his lips. “Just that I have ways of getting people on my side.”

He left the room, and Tom was left with nothing but the company of concrete walls, bright, buzzing lights, and his own thoughts.


End file.
